The aftermath of the final battle
by animebooklover14
Summary: the final battle takes place but what happens that i will change InuYasha's and Kagome's lives parings InuxKag's and SangoxMiroku
1. Chapter 1

The aftermath of the final battle

The characters actually owned by Rumiko Takahashi not me how sad.

Chapter one: the final battle

It was a beautiful peaceful spring day but not for InuYasha and the gang. They were in the middle of the final battle with Naraku.

"Hiraikotsu!!" yelled Sango.

Naraku dodged it with ease. Kagome loaded up her bow and shot her arrow at Naraku it broke the barrier around him.

"Damn wench" hissed Naraku as he shot a tentacle at Kagome. Kagome was frozen still and won't move.

"KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY" yelled InuYasha as he ran to her side Kagome still didn't move. "_Damn I'm not going to make it in time,_" he thought as the tentacle pierced her torso.

"KAGOME" yelled every one as Kagome went to her knees the tentacle pulled out of Kagome's torso and back to Naraku.

InuYasha was there in a flash. "Kagome hang on don't move," he told her in a worried tone.

"Inu…Yasha lets finish this"

"No Kagome stay down"

"InuYasha is right Kagome stay down" said Miroku with much concern in his voice. But Kagome didn't listen to her friends she started to get up. She grabbed her bow and loaded the arrow and stood ready to fire.

"Kagome stop please at this rate if you keep moving you'll-" started InuYasha

"I'll what InuYasha die? I'm **not **going die a weakling" the arrow then filled more spiritual energy then ever before. InuYasha got what Kagome was trying to tell him.

"**BACKLASH WAVE**" the vortex of wind engulfed the arrow and headed right at Naraku then engulfed him.

"NOOOOOOOO" he yelled as he died at that was the end. Kagome was painting her blouse was drenched in blood and the blood had become a puddle on the ground.

"We did it" whispered Kagome as she fell into the puddle of her own blood with a sickening thud.

"KAGOME" every one yelled Shippo ran out of the bush that he was hiding in and when by Sango. Sango just held onto Miroku's robe hoping Kagome wasn't dead. Miroku held onto Sango he didn't want to see one of his friends die of Naraku. InuYasha was down to Kagome's side in an instant he gently picked up her body.

"Kagome say something please anything" he begged. Kagome slowly opened her eye's.

"Inu…Yasha I'm…sorry"

"Kagome don't be **I **didn't protect **u**."

"InuYasha…I…"

"You what Kagome?"

"I love you I always have" she responded weakly. InuYasha was shocked.

"I love u too Kagome just don't go I need you"

Kagome gave InuYasha a weak smile then went limp in his arms.

"Kagome…KAGOME" he exclaimed while lightly shaking her. There was no response. He quickly got up and ran with Kagome bridle stile to Kaede's.

**A/N: Well I hope u liked it. Please R&R i'll add more if i get 5 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

The aftermath of the final battle

The characters actually owned by Rumiko Takahashi not me how sad.

* * *

"_We did it" whispered Kagome as she fell into the puddle of her own blood with a sickening thud._

"_KAGOME" every one yelled Shippo ran out of the bush that he was hiding in and when by Sango. Sango just held onto Miroku's robe hoping Kagome wasn't dead. Miroku held onto Sango he didn't want to see one of his friends die of Naraku. InuYasha was down to Kagome's side in an instant he gently picked up her body._

"_Kagome say something please anything" he begged. Kagome slowly opened her eye's._

"_Inu…Yasha I'm…sorry"_

"_Kagome don't be __**I **__didn't protect u."_

"_InuYasha…I…"_

"_You what Kagome?"_

"_I love you I always have" she responded weakly. InuYasha was shocked._

"_I love u too Kagome just don't go I need you"_

_Kagome gave InuYasha a weak smile then went limp in his arms._

"_Kagome…KAGOME" he exclaimed while lightly shaking her. There was no response. He quickly got up and ran with Kagome bridle stile to Kaede's._

* * *

InuYasha was racing to Kaede's hut as fast as he could

"Come on Kagome stay with me please don't die." The bleeding form Kagome's wound had stopped but she had lost a lot of blood. Kagome looked pale and each breath was labored. He came to Kaede's hut and ran in. At that moment Kaede was tending to the fire.

"InuYasha what happened to Kagome?" she asked worriedly as she got up.

"Naraku attacked her right before we killed him." He stated sadly.

"Lay her down here InuYasha then u musts leave and tell Sango to come in when she gets here." InuYasha was about to argue with Kaede but then look down at the woman in his arms and decided not to. He placed her on the cot like Kaede said to and turned around and left. He knew that Kaede would do every thing in her power to save Kagome.

1 hour later

Sango and the others jumped off of Kirara and ran to InuYasha.

"Is Kagome ok" they all asked. Even before InuYasha could answer, Kaede steeped out of her hut with a miserable look on her face. InuYasha's face went pale and figured the worst.

"Kaede is Kagome ok?" asked Shippo.

"I'm sorry I can't do any more for Kagome. She has lost too much blood and now has a high fever her chances for living are slim"

InuYasha walked past Kaede and into the hut. He kneeled next to Kagome and stroked her cheek. The others fallowed InuYasha into the hut.

"InuYasha you need to take Kagome back to her era. She'll get better care there and she might live then," explained Sango looking at Kagome

"I can't do that Sango" said InuYasha not taking his eyes off of Kagome

"What do u mean u can't take her back home" asked Miroku with a eyebrow cocked.

"I promised her" whispered InuYasha

"What promise?" asked Shippo?

flash back

InuYasha was running through the woods as fast as he could.

"Were almost there Kagome hang in there just a little bit longer."

"Inu…Yasha" whispered Kagome.

"I'm here Kagome."

"Don't…bring…me…home" spoke Kagome between labored breaths. There was pain in her voice. It was breaking InuYasha's to see the women he loves so much in so much pain.

"Kagome save your strength"

"InuYasha…please promise me" Kagome begged. InuYasha finally gave in.

"Okay Kagome I won't"

"Thank you" and with that Kagome blacked out again.

end of flash back

"I'll keep the promise too." Stated InuYasha

"I think Kagome didn't want her family to see her like this" spoke Kaede.

_**Slap **_

InuYasha had it hit his neck "Myouga? What are you doing here?" he asked?

"Master InuYasha I know how to save Lady Kagome?"

"How" asked every one

"By a blood bond"

"No I don't think I can take that chance Myouga," said InuYasha sadly.

"InuYasha what's a blood bond?" asked Sango?

"I give some of my blood to Kagome to save her but the thing is there's a risk that Kagome might die from the blood." InuYasha kept his eye's on Kagome _"I don't know what to do now Kagome. I'm sorry._"

**A/N: what is InuYasha going to do now try to heal Kagome with his blood or watch her die? Stay tune to find out **

**P.S I need more reviews before I update thank u**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Master InuYasha I know how to save Lady Kagome?"_

"_How" asked every one _

"_By a blood bond"_

"_No I don't think I can take that chance Myouga," said InuYasha sadly._

"_InuYasha what's a blood bond?" asked Sango?_

"_I give some of my blood to Kagome to save her but the thing is there's a risk that Kagome might die from the blood." InuYasha kept his eyes on Kagome "I don't know what to do now Kagome. I'm sorry."_

**The characters actually owned by Rumiko Takahashi ****not**** me**

**So So srry I didn't up date for this long I've had problems in school work and all that I also had hit a block srry I got over it and I will update more I promise u **

Inuyasha sat by kagome's side all through the night not resting his eyes once. "_I have to try to save her I love her too much to lose her_" kagome opened her eyes she wore a painful expression on her face though she tried not to show it.

"Inuyasha" she whispered weakly

"kagome save your strength"

"Inuyasha is something wrong?"

"You…your dieing right before my eyes and I feel so helpless I didn't protect you like I promised you I would." He started to tear up and a few tears fell upon kagome's face.

"Inuyasha are you crying?" she asked when she felt the tears fall on her face. "Why?"

"I don't want to lose you not when I just got you."

"You won't lose me" was all kagome could say before falling unconscious again.

"_I'm sorry kagome I need to try to save you and if u die of me I'll take my life soon after it's the only way I would see fit_" with one of his claws he cut his wrist right wrist and kagome's left wrist both in the shape of an X. then he put them together after about 3 minutes he took them apart he knew his would be healed only a small X scare left but if kagome's body didn't take to his blood then she would die his blood. It would suffocate her so she couldn't breathe any more and she would die from that. But when he looked kagome was breathing just fine and her wound was healed and only a small X scare left.

"That means its working" said Myouga

"That's good"

"Ummm master Inuyasha there is a side affect of the blood I didn't tell you about"

"And what would that be" asked Inuyasha queite seriously.

"Lady Kagome will turn into a-" but Myouga

**review please and I'll update and yes I changed my name**


End file.
